The purpose of this project is to prevent noise-induced hearing loss (NIHL) in construction workers through improved training in use of hearing protection-- training which is based on a conceptual model, the Health Promotion Model, and is specific to construction workers. The specific aims of this project are to : 1) identify the most important predictors of construction worker's use of hearing protection, specifically for carpenters, operating engineers, and plumbers/pipefitters; 2) use the identified predictors of construction workers' use of hearing protection to adapt the training program already developed for factory workers' use of hearing protection (HP); 4) revise the training program as indicated and make it available for general use in training construction workers (CWs). While it is preferable to reduce noise exposure through engineering controls, it is not feasible to eliminate all harmful noise. Consistent use of HP equipment prevents noise-induced hearing loss (NIHL), an irreversible impairment with very significant monetary and personal costs. Knowledge of the predictors of worker's use of HP is essential to the design of more effective training programs. It is estimated that one quarter of the five million CWs in the US are exposed to average daily noise levels above 85 dBA (USDPH, 1988) There are no data regarding prevalence of NIHL or level of use of HP by CWs. CWs represent a diverse and mobile population, exposed to various types of noise in conjunction with two distinct samples, a regional sample and a national sample, in three phases: 1) a cross-sectional correlational study will identify predictors of selected CWs' use HP (carpenters, operating engineers, and plumbers/pipefitters); 2) the training program prepared for factory workers will be revised incorporate the predictors of CWs' use of HP and pilot-tested with the CWs in this region; 3) the effect of the training program on the use of HP will be measured in both samples through random assignment of workers to a Solomon Four-Group experimental design. This study will provide needed data on: 1) the degree of hazardous noise exposure as perceived by CWs; 2) the frequency of use of HP by CWs; 3) the strongest predictors of the use of HP by CWs; 4) recruitment of CWs into research studies through their training programs; 5) worker behavior related to personal involvement in safety precautions within a comprehensive health promotion framework. Additionally, the proposed study will result in a customized training program for the prevention of NIHL in CWs through the increased use of personal HP. By developing the individual worker's consistent use of protective equipment, safety measures can be transported from construction site, despite the limited options for environmental control.